Viver com Birne, a desgraça para Mitchel
by AnnaIldefonso
Summary: Como é que é a nossa vida quando vivemos com uma assassina mal-humurada? Basicamente, passamos a vida no hospital. Escrito em português de Portugal
1. Chapter 1

N/A - Esta é uma pequena história sobre dois personagens meus:

Birne Felsen – Uma assassina. Mete o trabalho à frente de tudo, bastante profissional nesse sentido. Tem mau humor e irrita-se facilmente. Pouco sentimental. Enfureçam-na e vão parar ao hospital. Tem cabelo vermelho vivo e olhos castanhos.

Mitchel Australier aka Mitch – O parceiro de Birne, a quem usualmente trata por Pêra Rocha. Mitch está sempre na brincadeira, mas em caso de trabalho, é bastante profissional e faz uma boa combinação com Birne. Mitch tem cabelo castanho e os olhos é um de cada cor. Um olho é azul claro enquanto que o outro tem uma coloração numa espécie de dourado.

* * *

"MIIIIITCHEEEEEEL!"

Mitch sabia que tom era este. Mitch sabia de _quem _era esta voz. E Mitch sabia que ia levar um pontapé no rabo. Mitch só não sabia o que tinha feito desta vez.

Foi então que ela apareceu. Cabelo vermelho, olhos castanhos sem o mínimo de piedade e com uma cara que a fazia parecer a autêntica encarnação do Diabo. Sim, não há dúvidas, era a Birne.

Mitch recua à medida que Birne se aproxima dele. "E-Ei Birne! Então, tudo na onda?" Mitchel por fim chega à parede, sem resposta por parte de Birne, sem ser uma cara pior, se é que ainda é possível "Bem, já vi que não…"

Birne agarra Mitch pelo colarinho da camisola e encosta-o ainda mais à parede "Ouve bem, Imbecil Dicromático–"

Mitch começa a rir-se, não por achar piada à situação, mas mais por estar nervoso. "Hã…Birne? Heh. Sim, Birne." Mitch sabia agora que não ia levar um pontapé no rabo, ia ser espancado quase até à morte. Bem que era preferível morrer, mas Birne sabia muito bem como fazer uma pessoa sofrer "Ei Birne, lembras-te que eles no hospital já estão fartos de mim, c-certo? Se me mandares para lá outra vez eles podem muito bem não –" Mitch cala-se quando se lembra de algo muito importante "A-Além do mais, o que é que eu fiz?"

"O que é que tu fizeste? Tens a lata de-" Birne parece ter começado a tremer, mas afinal era vibração do telemóvel que estava a tocar. Birne quando vê o número, larga Mitchel e atende o telemóvel. Mitchel não faz a mínima quem é que está do outro lado da linha, só sabe que lhe acabou de salvar o couro de levar uma sova dos diabos…do próprio Diabo, melhor dizendo – Birne Felsen.

"Sim chefe, diga. Hu-uh. Sim. Certo." Birne desliga o telemóvel e olha para Mitchel, que fica com o olhar como que petrificado. "Mitch." Mitch sente um frio na espinha, mas não diz nada, ficando à espera que Birne acabe de falar. "Prepara-te, temos trabalho para fazer."

Birne sai então da divisão, indo para os seus aposentos, deixando Mitchel sozinho e intrigado sobre duas coisas. Primeiro, qual era o trabalho que iam fazer. Segundo, saber o motivo pelo qual Birne estava tão chateada. Bem, a parte do trabalho era só questão de ir ter com ela e perguntar. A segunda questão…Mitchel decidiu que era melhor não relembrar Birne do assunto _nesse _momento. Além do mais, era melhor deixa-la gastar energia no trabalho e só depois _tentar _ter uma conversa civilizada com ela. É assim que as coisas _conseguiam _funcionar entre os dois. Bem, pelo menos sem _alguém_ se magoar.

* * *

Então, eis a dúvida que paira no ar - O que é que afinal Mitchel fez? =O

Eu sei, este capítulo foi muito reduzido, acreditem em mim, isto é uma migalha comparado ao que costumo escrever. Como agora ando em exames, não tenho tido tempo para acabar isto, até queria que isto fosse um one-shot, mas assim é menos gente a chatear-me com "Porque é que não tens nada no fanfiction? Quero ler!", então assim já deixo as pessoas curiosas.

Até ao próximo capitulo

~Anna Ildefonso


	2. Chapter 2

Birne Felsen e Mitchel Australier.

Membros da organização Fledermaus, perita em assassinato e extorsão de informações. Todos os membros, salvas raras excepções, estão agrupados num dueto, de forma a facilitar o trabalho.

Mitchel era um dos poucos que se podia designar para ser parceiro de Birne. Para não dizer o _único_. E não era por falta de compatibilidade em termos de habilidades nem por impopularidade, de facto, Birne era bastante popular – tinha força, aspecto e habilidade – mas era simplesmente pelo facto de Birne fazer todos os que se aproximavam dela borrarem as calças de medo. Sim, Birne tinha mais essa habilidade, a de reencarnar na pele do Diabo – o Diabo era capaz de ser mais simpático, segundo rumores.

Mitchel e Birne fizeram-se à estrada, indo na mota de Mitchel, sendo Mitch a conduzir e Birne à pendura. A missão desta vez era bastante simples, Birne e Mitchel só tinham de se infiltrar no local obter um certo produto – Schmerz.

Por fim, chegaram ao destino. Mitchel parou nas traseiras, Birne saiu da mota e olhou em frente, para o sítio onde teriam de se infiltrar – um edifício velho, provavelmente de uma fábrica que fechara, mas com um imenso graffiti que indicava claramente que eram estes os alvos a abater.

"_Humpf_." Birne tirou o capacete que usara na viagem de mota "Novatos. Não sabem que ser discreto é o melhor." Isto dito, Birne atira o capacete a Mitch, que o apanha com sucesso. "Vai ser canja."

"Hã…Birne?"

Algo no tom de Mitch não estava bem, então Birne virou-se. "O que é?" Disse, amargamente.

"Afinal o que é essa Ché-coisa que temos de encontrar?" Mitch não estivera propriamente atento quando Birne lhe explicara acerca do trabalho que teriam de fazer desta vez.

"Schmerz," Birne corrigiu, com o tom ríspido dela "É um líquido que acentua a sensação de dor." Birne fixa o olhar em Mitch e franze o sobrolho "E eu prometo-te, se fazes asneira, eu uso o Schmerz em ti!"

"'Kai, 'kai…" Mitch sabia que Birne não era de faltar com a sua palavra, e quando ela prometia algo com aquela cara, era porque o fazia mesmo. "Mas sabes que mais? Precisas de mais músculos para franzir o sobrolho do que para sorrir."

"E o que é que isso me interessa?"

Mitch sabia que ia ser morto com o que ia dizer, mas era mais forte do que ele "Hã…porque assim ficas com mais rugas?" Mitch esboçou um sorriso, na tentativa de Birne ficar mais meiga, talvez.

Se Birne antes não estava a gostar muito da conversa, agora é que foi para o torto, mas Birne conteve-se e deu um longo suspiro. O trabalho era mais importante no momento, espancar o Mitch podia ser depois. "Mitch, já sabes o que fazer. Eu vou primeiro."

"Oh." Segundo o lema de Birne – primeiro trabalho, depois diversão, Mitchel estava safo desta vez. "Okapa!" Após isso, Mitchel meteu o pé no acelerador e desapareceu da vista de Birne, deixando-a por si só. Birne olhou uma última vez para o velho edifício, antes de entrar pelas traseiras.

A fábrica era velha e cheirava a mofo, reagentes e outras coisas que nem vale a pena mencionar – resumindo, cheirava mal, factor este que começava a acentuar-se à medida que Birne se ia infiltrando no edifício, o que reforçava o seu querer acabar rapidamente o trabalho. Após andar por um bocado, o cheiro a mofo e químicos foi substituído pelo cheiro a tabaco e o que parecia álcool, o que lhe deu o alarme de que estava a aproximar-se de pessoas. Birne então foi aproximando-se mais cuidadosamente, até que conseguiu ouvir com clareza vozes, masculinas, e pela conversa estavam a jogar poker.

"_Heh, membros duma organização a jogar às cartas, que cliché…_" Birne pensou enquanto alcançava a bolsa que tinha presa nas costas "_Bem, melhor para mim, cartas é o meu jogo_" Birne abre a bolsa e tira de lá três cartas "_Bem, então…_"

Mas subitamente, quando Birne ia a fazer o seu movimento, as poucas luzes que faziam o edifício ter o mínimo de visibilidade, apagaram-se.

"_Raios…Tinha de ser agora…?_" Birne pensou. Nestes casos, não conhecendo o território e sem visibilidade o melhor a fazer era ficar incógnita. Birne ficou estática e controlou a respiração de modo a fazer o menos barulho possível. Era uma questão de tempo até que tivesse alguma visibilidade. Ver no escuro não era o forte de Birne, de facto, nesse aspecto o Mitch era bem melhor, ele adaptava-se rapidamente ao local, não importava o escuro que estivesse, ele adaptava-se, – bem mais do que qualquer um que Birne fora parceira – embora tivesse cada olho de sua cor. Birne rapidamente parou com os pensamentos quando viu uma luz, provavelmente de um isqueiro ou um fósforo, a emanar de uma sala, da qual viriam as vozes que Birne ouvira anteriormente. De certeza que alguém ia sair para ver do quadro eléctrico, portanto Birne apalpou a parede e recuou até à pilha de caixas pelas quais tinha passado momentos atrás, escondendo-se atrás delas.

Um minuto depois, se tanto, as luzes voltaram a acender-se. Birne não vira ninguém a sair, será que ela estivera distraída e não notara…? Foi então que ouviu o barulho de uma porta atrás de si a abrir-se. Birne não teve tempo para se esconder e o homem, que abrira a porta, viu Birne. Raios, como é que ela pudera ser tão descuidada?

O homem olhou para ela de alto a baixo por uns segundos até que decidiu abrir a boca para falar. "Ó Boneca, tens aí uma bela encomenda… Queres que te ajude a abri-la?"

Birne nunca ouvira um piropo tão foleiro. Para além disso, o homem cheirava a álcool que se fartava, e pela maneira bamboleante como falava, estava nitidamente bêbado. Birne decidiu usar isso em seu favor.

"Oh, agradecia." Disse Birne com a sua voz mais sedutora, aproximando-se do homem "Mas sabes, há uma coisa que poderia facilitar a abertura…" Como o homem parecia interessado, Birne continuou "Sabes, estou a procura de uma coisa…Schmerz. Sabes onde posso encontrar?" O homem não respondeu, então Birne esticou os braços para trás, como se estivesse a espreguiçar, erguendo o peito no processo, virando-se de costas em seguida. "E eu a pensar que-…" Birne interrompera a sua própria fala quando sentiu duas mãos a agarrarem-lhe os seios. Não pensou duas vezes: deu uma cotovelada mesmo em cheio na cara do homem, e quando acabou de se virar, deu-lhe um pontapé nos tomates, resultando com que o homem se dobrasse devido à dor.

Birne sabia que não tinha muito tempo e que tinha de agir, e agir rápido. Mas antes que pudesse pensar em algo, sentiu algo a ser pressionado contra a cabeça. Quando deu por si tinha uma arma apontada à cabeça. Hoje não era dos melhores dias de Birne.

"Bem bem…"Birne manteve-se quieta enquanto o portador da arma falava "Temos aqui uma espevitada, não temos?"

"_Schleudern!"_

Segundos após, um dos olhos do homem que empunhava a arma foi atingido por algo, fazendo com que sangue se espalhasse por todo o lado, incluindo na roupa de Birne. O homem gritou em agonia e dor e levou uma das mãos ao olho que agora escorria sangue qual cascata, para tirar o que o tinha atingido. Birne nem precisou de olhar o que o atingira, ela sabia perfeitamente. Mitchel finalmente aparecera. O que lhe acertara foram dardos.

"E é por estas situações…" Mitchel estava sentado numas vigas situadas no tecto, olhando para baixo à medida que falava "…Que eu uso _isto._" Mitchel concluiu, levando uma das mãos aos óculos estilo _goggle _que sempre usava_, _ajeitando-os, antes de saltar para perto de Birne.

"Estás atrasado." Birne disse rispidamente, metendo as cartas em posição para atacar. "E sujaste-me a camisa."

"Oh, vá lá Birne!" Mitch respondeu com o seu tom pateta "Não encontrava lugar para estacionar! Não queria levar outra multa! Ainda por cima, perdi-me aqui pelo meio, não te encontrava em lado nenhum!"

"E que tal utilizares o Erspahen…?" Birne respodeu, referindo-se a um aparelho que localizava cada um dos membros da Fledermaus.

"Oh isso…" Mitch esfregou o pescoço "Isso é uma história engraçada…Deixei-o em casa."

"O QUÊ?" Se pouco faltava para saltar a tampa a Birne, esse pouco fora-se. "Tu estás a gozar com a minha cara?"

"Na-na-não Birne!" Disse Mitch abanando as mãos de modo defensivo "Foi um acidente!"

"Ah Mitch!" Birne disse num tom de este-tipo-é-mesmo-idiota-mas-porque-é-que-sou-parceira-dele? "Tu-…!"

Birne ia continuar a refilar mas lembrou-se da situação em que estavam. Tinham um trabalho para acabar. E agora estavam rodeados por mais homens, e mais armas apontadas a eles, inclusive o homem que Birne tinha deitado abaixo e o que Mitchel acertara, ambos ainda com menos cara de amigos do que os outros.

* * *

**N/A**

Bem…este capítulo foi uma treta para ter demorado tanto tempo a escrevê-lo? Concordo perfeitamente -.-

Bem, e como a Birne me deu porrada na outra fic, resolvi ter a minha quota de vingança, fazendo com que tudo lhe corresse mal *assobia o atirei o pau ao gato*

E muito obrigada a minha dear P*, que me ajudou com esta treta 8D Então se este capitulo não presta…a culpa é dela! *sente os olhos fixos das personagens* Pronto ok, a culpa é minha…

E pronto, o Mitch usa dardos e a Birne usa cartas de jogo como arma. Pergunto-me porque a Birne ainda não as usou…


End file.
